The Rage of Caboose
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What If Epsilon had already manifested an Epsilon Omega, and when Church got his new body in the storage facility, Omega transferred to Caboose, but, instead, regretted his actions against Caboose, and Imprinted his Rage, and Intelligence into Caboose's mind. It would lead to a new Caboose. OoC!Omega, Omega & Caboose friendship, Smart!Observant!Quick-to-Anger!Stronger!Caboose. FSI


The Rage of Caboose: Chapter 1: I am Machine, I never sleep!

Summary: What If Epsilon had already manifested an Epsilon Omega, and when Church got his new body in the storage facility, Omega transferred to Caboose, but, instead, regretted his actions against Caboose, and Imprinted his Rage, and Intelligence into Caboose's mind. It would lead to a new Caboose. OoC!Omega, Omega & Caboose friendship, Smart!Observant!Quick-to-Anger!Stronger!Caboose X Epsilon-Tex X Carolina

' _Sup Bruhs, Dark here with my first Red vs Blue fanfiction, I personally think it's a good Idea, tell me what you guys think, See ya!_

 _Begin!_

Caboose blinked as he looked around him, he was in a strange black place, before his attention was direct was directed to someone who looked like Tex.

"Caboose..." Said the being,

"Hey, I know you, You're O'Malley! I thought you died?" Said Caboose cheerfully, Omega chuckled, before saying, "I am not O'Malley I am a memory of him, Caboose, Listen. I wanted to talk to you." "OK!"

Omega stared at him, "Caboose, I want to say... I'm sorry." "Why are you saying sorry?" "Because of the pain that I caused to the Reds and Blues." "You don't have to say sorry, like you said, you are not O'Malley, you are... HIS CLONE! A NICER O'MALLEY!"

Omega chuckled, at Caboose's kindhearted nature, "It makes me happy to hear that Caboose, but I'm afraid an apology won't be enough for me, but, I can begin to make up for it by fixing your mind."

"Why, my Head-ball is fine?" "Because, do you remember when I was in your mind 6 years ago? Well, because Me, Alpha, and Tex were in your head, and I was forcefully removed, which meant your already fragile mind was damaged. But, to make up for it, I will fix it, make you smarter, and become your ally."

Caboose stared at him for a while, not understanding what he said, Omega sighed, before saying. "I accidentally gave your head a boo-boo, and now I'm going to make you better, and become your friend." "You will fix me? AND become my friend? YAY!"

Omega smiled at the innocence of the man in front of him, before saying, "OK Caboose, I will fix your head, but it might hurt a bit, OK." Caboose nodded, before sitting down, then he felt a headache come. Omega said, "It is done, it would be best if you woke up now Caboose." The now intelligent man nodded, "Thank you for fixing me O'Malley. It feels better to be intelligent, than to be as smart as a retarded kid."

Caboose then woke up. He looked around at all then robot bodies around him, before following the path of destruction, and found Tex breaking down a door, "OK... So who's first?" She said to the 3 people in front of her. _'Wait.. Isn't that Sarge, Grif, and Simmons? How did they get here?'_

He followed Tex, and watched as she beat the crap out of them, until he felt a need to intervene. (This is at the moment where the Crate falls on Tex, Church is the one controlling the crane, without the others knowing.)

"Oh Fuck, that didn't work!" Said Tucker in panic, as a crate was flung at them. Caboose jumped in front of them, before catching it, the other stared at Caboose incredulously, how did Caboose do that? He didn't look angry.

Caboose threw the crate at Tex, with her running at him and sliding under the crate. She then attempted to punch Caboose.

He ducked, and punched her in the side, with her elbowing him in the shoulder, They separated and stared at each other, before Caboose made a 'come here' gesture.

Tex and Caboose ran at each other, before they both punched each other in the face, this caused them to separate again, and they were both on the floor, on their backs.

Caboose got up after a minute, and walked over to Tex, and held out a hand, offering to help her up, Tex grabbed his hand, and got up.

"Sorry about hitting you Tex, but you were going to hurt my friends, and I didn't like that." Caboose said, Tex sighed, before replying. "It's fine Caboose, but last time I was in a place like this, I was trying to escape, they just got in my way."

Caboose chuckled, "That seems to happen to them more than they'd like." "You seem... Smarter than I remember." "Hehe~... Long Story."

Tex noticed she was still holding Caboose's hand, she quickly let go and turned away, in reality, she was blushing a bit under her armour, before she felt something collide with the side of her helmet, she turned and saw Church.

"Hey Tex, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He said, not knowing they've stopped fighting.

Tex picked up the orb that was ditched at her, and started hitting Church with it.

"OW. OW! Tex, You are embarrassing me! OW! STOP! Hey, are you going to, OW! Are you gonna help me or not!? STOP IT!"

"Nah Church, I think you good like that." Said Tucker, as he reached for the popcorn that Caboose got from Alpha-Knows-Where.

Caboose then felt really tired. "Hey Tucker, I feel kinda drowsy, I'm gonna go take a nap." Caboose then left and walked past the stunned reds. He found a bed in a storage area, and went to sleep.

He opened his eyes, and saw himself in front of Omega in the black space.

"Hello Caboose." "Hey O'Malley, I wanted to ask you something, Did you do anything else to my mind when you fixed it?" "Yes, as I mentioned before, I made you more intelligent, but, I think my presence in your mind has made you quick to anger, oh also, the reason you became so tired, was because you haven't been properly trained in the ways of the Freelancers, your body is not used to the strain, so, you'll have to train to get used to it. Now, Caboose, I would like you to look for an Invisibility unit, it'll make it easier to teach you that instead of something else, like the Time Distortion Unit."

"Hmm, Okay." Caboose and O'Malley conversed for a while longer, before Caboose started waking up.

Caboose opened his eyes to see he had rolled off the bed he had found. He got up and started to wander around the base, and found Sarge, "Hey Sarge." "Hey Caboose. What's Up?"

"I was wondering where Church and Tex are." "They went to some snow base somewhere, Grif said that they said they would be looking for something, but then again, it was Grif that told me, so I might be wrong."

"Where is Grif and Simmons anyway?" "They're testing some of the equipment they found in those crates that were thrown at us." Caboose nodded before walking over to the vague area that Sarge pointed out.

When he got there, he saw Simmons installing something into Grif's armour, it appeared to be a speed unit, he looked at the technology next to them, he saw a small one with blue lights.

' _Hey O'Malley, isn't that the Invisibility Unit?'_ "Yeah, it is. Take it and I can tell you how to install it." Omega said from inside Caboose's mind.

Caboose picked it up, and was about to walk away, before Grif sped past him at high speeds.

He ignored it, and went to F.I.L.S.S. Main Computer Room to Install the Invisibility Unit, and to research Tex and Epsilon.

(1 1/2 Hours later)

Caboose took a break from researching, and decided to look around.

He wandered around the base, occasionally seeing the Reds and Tucker conversing. He eventually found an armoury, and thought, _'Maybe I should update my armour? What do you think Omega?'_ "I think you should do it, I can help you find an armour that can assist you the most." Caboose nodded, before looking around the armoury, and occasionally swapping something on his armour for something he found, Eventually he was happy with his armour.

His helmet remained the same, Except the visor was black, his shoulder plates were from the Security Armour, except on his left shoulder plate, was a Kukri Knife in a sheath, attached to the armour.(Like Emile from Halo Reach), his chest plate was also a Security Chest Plate(Like the one Tex Had when she and Church left for Sidewinder's Snow Base.). He then left the Armoury and went back to reading the information.

(1 1/2 Hours Later)

Caboose was researching still, after installing the Invisibility Unit, when an alert appeared on the screen, that made his blood run cold.

RECOVERY BEACON

LEVEL ZERO

When Caboose saw this, he thought _'Church... Tex.'_. He ran to the others to tell them about it.

"GUYS, Church and Tex need our help, get all of your guns, we're going to save them!"

"Hey Blue, if you want Us and Sarge to help, It's best if you don't say, 'I need you to save a blue'." "Saddle up, Caboose, I'm Coming with you." "Sir, Why?"

(Skipping the Speech, Because I couldn't be fucked typing it)

"Guy's, I don't think a jeep will be fast enough, bu I think I know what we can use." Said Simmons, Omega then appeared on Caboose's Shoulder.

"I Agree with the Maroon One." The Reds and Tucker stepped back in Shock before pointing their Guns at Caboose and Omega.

"I'll Explain Later, but now, we are going to save our Friends."

They ran to a pelican, and Caboose got in the drivers seat,, Omega Appeared on his shoulder, "Caboose, If you break open the bottom of the console, there should be some wires, If you connect some of them, The ship will go 2 times as fast."

Caboose Nodded, before following Omega's instructions to the letter, and then they left, for the Battlefield.

(12 Mins Later)

(Play Fragments from the RvB S10 OST)

' _Wow, that was quicker then expected!'_ Thought Caboose as his Pelican landed on the battlefield, he got out of there and saw the Meta attacking Tex with the Blade on the Brute Shot, before Tex stabbed him in the shoulder, Meta shot the ground in between them, and sent Tex away from him, Caboose started running at the same time as the Ex-Freelancer, The Meta was about to stab Tex in the Face with a strange device, before Caboose Grabbed both of Meta's Arms, before saying, "You... You... You tried to hurt my friend... PREPARE TO DIE!" Caboose shouted, as his voice then went the same as Omega when he took Caboose over, so long ago.

He then punched the Meta in the face, with his super-strength enforced arms, and sent him flying towards a giant ice wall. He picked up Tex, bridal style, and ran to Doc.

"Doc! Look after Tex for me, I'll take care of the Meta!"Said Caboose, as he grabbed his Assault Rifle from his back, and started firing at the Meta, The Meta ran at Caboose, while enduring the bullets.

The Meta sent his fist at Caboose's face, Caboose ducked and melee'd his stomach with his gun, Meta put his fists together, and smashed them into Caboose's back, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Caboose rolled over before the Insane Ex-Freelancer could shoot him, and pulled his knives out of the Sheaves on his shoulder and chest, and started slashing at the Meta.

Meta countered this with his Brute Shot Blade, Slashing at Caboose without mercy.

Caboose winced, as the Meta managed to slash some of his ribs on the right side of his body, but bare through the pain, and started to slash at the Meta's chest.

He managed to get 4 of the 6 slashes, to injure him instead of getting slash marks in the armour. Meta snarled, before punching Caboose in his chest wound.

Caboose grunted, before kicking the Meta away, he jumped back, and stood still for a moment, and then disappeared.

Meta looked around for a moment, and noticed a shimmer in the air speeding at him, from his left.

He turned to block, before he felt a powerful force hit him in the face, and he was sent back into a wall. Meta's eyes widened, as he saw his visor crack so much that it almost shattered.

He ran at Caboose, only feel something pierce the muscles on his shoulders. He grabbed behind him, to feel something in his palms, he pulled it over, feeling the knives leave his shoulders, he smashed the invisible thing into the ground in front of him.

The air shimmered, before revealing Caboose, with his head embedded into the snow.

Caboose got up, but his helmet came off, falling on the snow, revealing neck length blonde hair with black roots, and blue eyes, and unblemished pale skin,, and a grimace in his face.

Caboose tackled the Meta, with them sliding across the ice underneath the snow, before Meta punched his fists into the ground, causing him and Caboose to stop.

He kicked Caboose off of him, and got up and tried to stab him with the Brute Shot Blade, Caboose grabbed the blade, and cut his hands in the process.

He kicked the Meta in the stomach, throwing him off, and still holding the Brute Shot, he started firing at the Meta, pushing him back.

Maine roared as the explosions pushed him off the cliff.

(End Song)

Caboose stared as the Meta fell. He bowed his head in honor of how badass he was, and how he died.

Omega appeared on his shoulder, "Back during Project Freelancer, he was a rather good guy, Sigma just manipulated him into becoming... That."

Caboose nodded absentmindedly, he then turned and walked to Tex, Doc, Church, Tucker & the Reds. _'This'll be one hell of an explanation.'_

(Chapter End)

 _Done, I think I did well, don't you think? I hope you liked it, all flames shall be used to burn The Flood parasite._

 _Later, Dark Out!_


End file.
